


Maybe Night’s Not All That Bad

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: After a week of hearing Gabriel screaming in the middle of the night. Sam decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Maybe Night’s Not All That Bad

_Their heavy, cold, and rough hands gripped at his skin. He wanted to hurl, cry, and all but nothing just shatter. He hated this, loathed it even. “You think you’re safe? With Sam, Dean, Cas?” His voice was throaty, soundly gravely. A muffled ‘shut up’ waved it’s way past his stitched lips.  
_

_”How about we make sure you’re never safe” The hands got harder, colder. Gabriel’s eyes widen, not wanting to go through with the torture anymore. He then lets out a loud scream._

The scream reaches his ears, making the archangel quickly sit up in bed. He had slight sweat on his body, not bothering to clean himself with his grace. Gabriel could feel himself trembling, mumbling to himself once again.

The archangel was sure the whole bunker heard him. He just hoped they all went back to sleep. But to no avail. He could hear someone’s footsteps increasing, coming towards him. Although he knew he was safe, his heart still hammered hard.

”Gabriel.” The soft voice of Sam Winchester hits the archangel. Gabriel seemed to have calmed down a bit by his voice. His eyes blink away the sleep, used to it anyway. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, cotton black joggers, and barefooted.

”I’m sorry Sammy. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Chuck, he sounded so horrible. Like a cat had clawed at his tongue and throat all night. Sam didn’t say a word, just strides into the room closing the door behind him.

Gabriel watched him wordlessly, wondering what the taller hunter was up to. He plopped himself down onto the bed, rubbing at his eyes. “Gabriel, I don’t want to force you into talking about this. But you can’t keep running away from the nightmares.”

”They’re no-“ But Sam hadn’t let him finish. “I know, I know. They’re memories you’d love to burn with all your grace. Moments in your life that you’d rather have erased than to see it over and over. Gabriel, I’ve dealt with this as well. You’re not alone here.”

Gabriel fell silent again, not daring to speak. “Dean’s dealt with this, Cas’s dealt with this. We all have dealt with something like this. Whether it’s survivors guilt, remorse, or just plain guilt eating at you.” Sam gently places a hand onto the archangel’s shoulder, terrified of getting a bad reaction.

When Gabriel didn’t flinch or move, he took that as a good sign. “Gabriel, I need you. Not just because you’re a great addition to the team. But because you’re a great addition to me.” Gabriel’s honey like eyes widen in shock.

Gabriel has never once took the feelings Sam could have towards him. Maybe they could be friendly words, Gabriel hoped for more. Sam saw the grinding look on Gabriel’s face, making Sam chuckle a bit.

”Gabriel look at me.” The archangel does as told. “These night terrors or whatever, they’ll go away. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but they’ll be gone. I promise you that. But I can’t promise you that it’s a non-painful process.” Gabriel had allowed a small whimper to fall through his trembling lips.

The thing about Gabriel, he hated not having control of things in his life. Where he stayed, where he ventured, what he wanted. It was always a snap of a finger and bam! There everything was. Gone or there.

These nightmares were something of an icky black storm. Heavy clouds of dirty water filling the poor archangel’s lungs. His heart getting ripped piece by piece, like a piece of paper no one cares about. His feet would feel like stones were tapped to them, making it hard to move even an inch. And his head, chuck was it the worse.

It felt like thunderstorms were constantly hammering inside. The lighting striking his every happy thought out of his head. Leaving only the dark and icky stuff. Thoughts of blood, torture, throaty laughter, and cold, heavy hands.

Gabriel hadn’t noticed he was deep in thought until he felt Sam wrapping him in a hug. Sam must’ve noticed the archangel was quivering, almost pleading for help, crying out for it. His eyes said it all, _Help me please, I don’t want to be like this anymore._

Sam buried Gabriel into his torso, their hearts hammering in sync. Gabriel gripped at Sam’s sleep wear, trying hard not to cry again. The taller male pulled the other down with him, Gabriel laid right on top of Sam.

The taller hunter pulled him up until Sam’s chin rested on his head. Sam’s right arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. His other was around his neck, fingers combing through the blond locks of the archangel.

Sam saw the tired look upon the other’s face. He knew that look so well, it seemed like a mirror. “Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was only a whisper, the wind caring the rest. Sam hummed in response. “Can I tell you something?” Gabriel got a nod.

”This is actually something I’ve never had to do. But uh, I just want to get this off my chest. I didn’t know until after I helped you and Dean with my brother.” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I have feelings for you Sam. I don’t know how long they’ve progressed over the years, but I just want you to know this.”

The tried saddened archangel lifts his head, looking up into Sam’s hazel eyes. Gabriel lifted his head a bit off Sam, to get a better view. “I love you Sam Winchester.” His words were so silent that if they weren’t this close, Sam probably wouldn’t have heard him.

The room filled with silence, the archangel automatically regretting his decision. As he went to pull away and never to be seen again, Sam cups the other’s cheek and pulled him down to press their lips together.

Gabriel always thought that Sam would be rough with their first kiss. Quite the opposite. Their lips were like pillows, soft, gentle, and careful. Sam coaxed Gabriel to lay back down, the archangel allowing.

Sam’s hands ended up in Gabriel’s hair, gently pulling. Gabriel breathed through his nose hard, not wanting to pull away from Sam. But Sam being human needed air. The Hunter pulled away, letting himself get breathless.

The archangel blinked one, twice, before slowly etching a smile onto his lips. He ran one hand through the other’s hair, Sam letting out a breathless laugh. “I love you too Gabriel. I always will, my archangel.” The celestial being beamed, heart hammering hard.

He just knew he was blushing, although all that mattered was that, Sam was with him. And Sam will always be with him. Through hell and back, through heaven and back. Crap even through earth and back. Sam was Gabriel’s own guardian Angel, and Gabriel wouldn’t trade him for the world.


End file.
